Boruto uzumaki quotes
"name's boruto uzumaki or bolt as my friends called me" "careful,there's too many k.p.a presence in this area we need to lay low until we found out what they're up to" "cut through the park.that's where we'll meet the rest" "why are they interested in you and more importantly...my dad" "Like my dad before me...i'll make my own destiny" "he goes to canterlot high and while i go to crystal prep,huh just imagine the possibility that there's a scenario when they were rivals back then,me against my dad fighting for which is the better school it would've been awesome" "i don't know how he saw in you girls" "our joint family motto is:uchiha's never forgive,uzumaki's never forget" "these are the guys my dad use to work before the fourth shinobi war,be careful around them if they knew i'm his son.all hell gonna break lose" "remember guys,no ninjitsu or fuinjitsu if necessary.don't let them know that we're from the elemental nations" "alright,guys let's show what we're made of" "somehow our rivalry like our dad's,hope end up fighting in a forest somewhere and lost our arms like our dad's" "SARADA,FLOOR IT!!!" "she kept calling me brian instead of boruto,i guess she annoyed you when she called you nate all the time" "team rwby became a part of dad's life when he came to beacon academy. They don't see eye to eye at first week due to bitter memories in the past but over the course to months they respect eachother when he save them from the white fang led by a criminal name roman torchwick.to tell you the truth,they're way more better than the mane 6" "so glad dad chose mom over them cause if he did i would totally disown them" "you take the r8 while i take the nsx" "we need to check our cars and test them before the trip,you might never know if one of them has problems" "my musical talents came from my dad during his time in canterlot high with the girls,ironic the only respect for them is how they teach him with music" "YOU IDIOTS,DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!" "please chakra will always beat magic,then now and forever" "if a gang of murderous robbers enter your home take out your security team what would you do? call the police? call the guards? please,they'll be minutes or hours away depending how much time to take every valuables in your mansions,villas or summer homes and if panic rooms are the solution no,it's not they may have someone on the inside working in companies specialize to your so-called solution,so i say again what would you do?" "they are along way to prove themselves to make me forgive them" "CHOCHO,TAKE OUT THE ENEMY TECHNICAL OR WE'RE CUT TO SHREDS!!!" "i blame my dad for having me attracting dangerous girls" "all units,this is boruto uzumaki of the leaf village ninjas we're on roof heading to your location if you see us do not fire i repeat do not fire" "tell me the time how you and dad took down the mafia" "white fang says that they are the solution of faunus race more like the problem if you asked me" Category:Character quotes